1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatus, e.g. an ink jet printer, and more particularly to improved print media handling systems for enabling such apparatus to handle different print media formats.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the increasing popularity of computers and word processing equipment, there is a need for versatile output printers that are capable of handling different print media formats. For example popular print media formats include cut sheets and continuous webs in fanfold or roll form and exist with and without edge perforations for tractor-feeding. Various prior art approaches have been provided to allow a single printer to handle several such media format without skewing or binding of the media. U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,610 is illustrative of one such approach and employs different feed paths for the different media formats. However, high friction feed systems, such as described in that patent are bulkier, costlier and more complex than is desirable for a portable printer.
Also, it is a desirable feature for output printers to have the capability of a viewing stand mode of operation. This has been accommodated in the prior art primarily by a separate attachment which can be affixed to the printer. However, because such viewing stands are not permanently affixed, they may be forgotten when a portable printer is transported. Even if taken with the printer, they add bulk to the overall package.
Another problem, which arises with the handling of tractor-feed paper, is "re-feeding", i.e. the action of paper wrapping around and re-entering the printer, causing paper jams. Prior art solutions to this problem have included the provision of paper catching stands. However, catch stands also are subject to being left behind, add bulk and cost to the overall package and otherwise defeat the purposes of a portable printer.